Wings
by SilentHillStories
Summary: Gabriel is back from the dead, after being tortured for information. Sam decides to take care of him. But what happens when they take his grace? Unrealized sabriel and implied established destiel. Not really sure when this is set, but everyone alive and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

It's was a lazy Thursday evening, and Sam and Dean had just gotten back from a salt-and-burn with Castiel.

"Ok I'm gonna run out with Cas and get some burgers from the diner down the road, and you can... Do whatever." Dean said walking out the motel door.

"Sure you are!" He said teasingly and made little kissey noises.

"Shut up. Bitch." Dean added in.

"Jerk." Sam said grinning. As he shut the door Sam shook his head and flopped down on the bed on the far side of the door, only to pop back up a second later in shock as he realized he was laying on someone. He shut his eyes and grabbed the knife from his pocket, swinging back around only to drop the knife in shock.

"Hey kiddo..." He heard a voice say before he really registered what was going on. There was Gabriel, clutching his side.

"But you were-" he started, trying to find the words.

"The angels brought me back. So they could torture me for information." Gabe explained, scrunching his face up in pain.

"Well are you ok?!" Sam demanded. He was worried but couldn't figure out why.

"I'm fine-" he said, stopping as he made another pained noise.

"Mostly..." He added after a minute. Sam looked down at him, almost asking for permission before sitting down carefully and looking at his face and noticing for the first time he had blood on one side.

"What did they do to you?" He asked quietly, almost not wanting to know.

"They shot me Sammy... With a bullet made of melted down angel blade... then they tried to get me to talk, and I wouldn't so they..." He trailed off.

"I got away. Grabbed a different blade and killed them, then was able to fly out but... before I did they pulled my wing and I think it's dislocated or something." He said looking down.

"Wait so there's a bullet in your side making you not heal?!" Sam said shocked, pushing him back against the pillows and grabbing the medical kit from his bag.

"Hey kiddo I'm fine, really-" he tried.

"Bull." Sam interrupted, unbuttoning Gabriels shirt.

"My my Sammy, I never knew you were such a control freak." Gave said suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows. Just then Dean and Cas walked back through the door with burgers in hand.

"What the hell?!" Dean yelled, staring at them.

"Brother, I knew something was off, I could sense you were back. What happened to your wing?" Cas said with his usual unchanging facial expression, but still worry in his voice.

"It's nothing, I just need to reset it somehow." He forced a smile. Cas reached forward and touched his sides making a bullet fall out and the bullet hole heal.

"There, now clothe yourself." He said with an almost grin.

_'Damn, I never knew he had abs...' _Sam thought.

_'Whoa, wait, where did that come from?' _Sam tensed suddenly, realizing he had been staring at Gabes' chest.

"I was just thinking- shouldn't he mark his ribs so he's invisible?" Sam said quickly, a red flush coming to his face.

"He's right, that may be wise." Cas said. With no warning he reached forward and pressed his fingers to Gabriel's bare chest, making Gabe scream and try to get away. Sam grabbed him, holding his arms, making Gabes' wings, which only Cas could see or feel, get pushed against Sams chest. The shrieks didn't stop when Cas a stepped back though, and only when Gabriel rolled over and pushed his head into Sams shoulder, did he stop. They all stood still for a minute, before Cas muttered something about needing to get him food, and he zapped Dean and himself back to the diner. As soon as they were gone, Gabe started to relax and awkwardly pulled back from Sam, blushing furiously.

"Sorry..." He muttered.

"No- it's fine..." Sam said slowly.

"Why were you still screaming after Cas was done?" Sam asked him, awkwardly putting a hand on his shoulder.

"My wing, I was putting pressure on it when I leaned back. I thinks its broken. that felt was worse than a sprain. That's why I turned and..." Gabriel said, trailing off.

"Why you... Grabbed me..." Sam finished.

"Wait, but he healed you. Why is your wing still messed up?" Sam asked confused.

"Wings are like human bones, but they heal faster. It's like, say... Breaking an arm. For you it could take months, but for us, every month you take healing is about a day for wing bones." he explained.

"So, what, you'll have to rest here for... What, a week?" Sam questioned.

"About, yah. I mean, if that's ok of course!" Gabriel stuttered.

"Yah, of course. But if it needs to heal if needs to be bandaged, and if it needs to be bandaged, it needs to be... Physical... So can you like... Un-cloak them?"

"Well, thing is... An angels wings are kinda personal... I mean, it's like a personal award and if you see them..." Gabe said smiling bashfully.

"I'm not gonna make fun of them if that's what your thinking!" Sam said laughing.

"Fine... Back up a little..." He warned, before shutting his eyes and making a light shoot from his back. Sam stumbled back and covered his eyes, hearing a soft fluttering noise and a groan of pain. As the light subsided, he opened his eyes slightly and after seeing a caramel-colored wing his eyes shot open.

"Whoa... they're... It's..." He struggled.

"You don't like them?" He asked sadly.

"No! I mean yes! I mean- they're... amazing..." He said Quietly, still staring at the shirtless, winged man sitting on Cas' bed. His brother had gotten 2 rooms beside each other. One for him and Cas, with 2 beds, and one for Sam.

"So I'm guessing the bent one is the broken one?" He said quickly, motioning to the strangely bent wing.

"Yah, but don't touch it!" He shrieked as Sam tried to put a hand on it.

"Grab my shoulders." Sam instructed.

"Wha- why? What are you gonna do?!" he panicked.

"Sorry Gabe, just grab tight, and I don't care if you hurt me, but don't pull away or it might hurt worse." Sam explained before shutting his eyes and pushing his wing into his back. Hearing a crack followed by a scream was horrible but he knew he had to reset it. Gabe held as tight as he could to Sams chest and shoulders, starting to shake as he struggled not to break down.

"It's ok, it's over! It's over now, I promise." He said, rubbing Gabriel's back as he started to shake like a lost child. He jumped and sat up straight, rubbing his eyes quickly as he heard the flutter of wings outside the door. Dean walked through the door first, Cas following behind him.

"Gabriel?!" Castiel yelled, walking over to where he was sitting on the bed. Dean just stared at the winged, shirtless archangel, before walking to the small table beside the window. He set down the first 3 burgers they had picked up earlier, and the new one they had just gotten.

"Cas, it's ok, he's got a broken wing and he had to de-cloak them so I could help him." Sam explained calmly.

"Anyway, any of you want some burgers?" Dean asked, changing the subject.

"Yah, in just a second." Sam said, getting out the large medical wrap. He gently wrapped the bandage around wing and around Gabriels stomach and chest a few times before putting 4 small hooks on The bandage so it would stay.

"Thanks kiddo." Gabriel said bashfully, folding his other wing down to be out of the way of everyone else. After Sam helped him put a spare t-shirt on, after cutting holes in it to fit wings through that is, Cas had to use his 'mo-jo' to close the hole back up just enough so that the wing joints would be just sticking out. They sat in silence, eating their burgers, even though technically Castiel and Gabriel didn't need food. After eating Sam stood up, and grabbed him bag, heading towards the door, Gabriel following him.

"Im gonna go get some sleep before we head back to Bobbys' tomorrow." Sam said, nodding to Cas and Dean as he left. The two walked to Sams room, Sam tossing his bag down beside the bed and gping to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Garbiel awkwardly sat down on the bed, then stood up, then sat on the very end. A minute later Sam came out, turned around, and stripped off his shirt, replacing the plaid linen shirt and black t-shirt with a worn-down gray t-shirt. He next took off his jeans and even though Sam had his back turned, Gabriel turned away. He put on an old pair of flannel pajama pants, plain of course.

_'No shock there...' _Gabriel thought. Sam turned around, pulled back the covers, and started to get into bed, then realized Gabe was nervously sitting on the end.

"There's a pair of spare pajama pants over in my bag if you need them." Sam suggested. Gabe got up and changed into them, thankful that they were blue and not the greenish plaid that Sam wore. He looked at the bed for a minute before finally deciding to get in. Sam moved over, but there was still very little room, seeing as a queen sized wasn't made for 2 full grown men and a pair of wings.

"Night kiddo." Gabriel smiled, laying back on the side with his good wing. Sadly it was facing away from Sam, but he didn't mind. After an hour and lots of tossing and turning Gabriel decided he liked his hurt side better, so he gently laid down, finally starting to drift off, when Sam started twitching.

"You ok Samsquatch?" He whispered. The only response he got was a slight moan and a pained look on his face.

"Sammy? Wake up kiddo, it's only a dream." He whispered more loudly. Sam now was starting to claw at the bed sheets, curling up into a ball whining.

"Kiddo wake up, come on, wake up." Gabriel pleaded. He shook Sams shoulder before he finally burst up, panting and sweating, starting to shake. After a minute he had seen enough and lightly touched Sams shoulder, startling him.

"Hey, it's just me, ok? It was only a dream..." He told him softly, rubbing his back in soothing circles. He wasn't sure why, but he felt like it was the right thing to do.

"I know, they just feel real..." He said in a shaky voice.

"They? How many have you had?" Gabe asked worried.

"I lost count, every time I shut my eyes I guess." He said in a hoarse voice.

"Here, lay down, I'm gonna show you something angels do when their family have nightmares." Gabe said. Sam obeyed, and a moment later Gabriel was snuggling into his chest. He was about to ask what he was doing when his healthy wing slid out and draped over Sams back, wrapping protectively around him. A moment later he heard soft music, almost like it was playing from all around him, lulling him to sleep.

"How-" Sam asked sleepily.

"Even angels have children Sam. And when the young children can't sleep, this is what we do. The music is sorta... Playing into your head, from my head. But it only works for the ones inside the angels cover, so that no one else can hear it." He explained. Sam sleepily nodded and smiled lightly, pulling the shorter man closer and putting his chin on Gabriela hair.

"Sweet dreams samsquatch." Gabe said quietly, drifting off as well.

"Night my angel." Sam said cheekily, drifting off.

_'If only...' _Gabe thought, before snuggling closer and finally drifting off.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been 4 days and they had been at Bobby's for a day before they had to go back out and gank a spirit for a rich guy. They all were happy when it was over though, because the man had payed for 2 extra nights in a fancy hotel before they left town.

"So me and Cas are gonna head down to the pool, and you can help Gabe with the wing." Dean said quickly, grabbing Cas by the arm and running out. Cas looked back with a questioning look, as Gabe laughed at his neon green swimming trunks.

"Alright, you ready to stretch the wings?" Sam asked, grinning. Poor Gabe had to stay in the hotel the entire trip and had to hide his wings other times.

"Alright kiddo, moment of truth I guess..." He said nervously. Sam slowly upwrapped the bandage and after it was off sat in silence for a minute before realizing he still hadn't moved, but Gabriel had gone pale.

"Uh... Gabe are you ok?" He asked questioningly.

"It won't move... Oh my Father it won't move!" He panicked, starting to hyperventilate.

"Ok relax, it's ok, this is normal! Just calm down!" Sam said, starting to rub soothing circles into his shoulder.

"Wait, did you say 'oh my father'?" He mused.

"Well God IS my father!" He smiled.

"So what do I have to do to make this thing less stiff?" Gabriel asked, trying again to make it move.

"Well, usually when people have stiff muscles they just get a massage... But I'm pretty sure there's no one that does wing massages..." He explained. He looked away blushing and realized what he could do.

"Unless... Y'know... I do it for you..." Sam said bashfully.

"Yah! I mean if you don't mind..." Gabe added quickly. He moved over to the pillows of the bed, so he was facing the wall. Sam nervously turned to Gabriel's back, and gently reached out to touch the wing. He silently smiled when Gabriel shivered at the touch.

"So, does it hurt anywhere?" Sam said carefully, starting to massage the feathers near the end of the wing.

"Nope, just really stiff near the joint." He said slowly, visibly muffling a moan as Sam apparently hit the right spot on the joint.

"Sorry, just- ah! Right there kiddo, that feels amazing!" Gabriel said happily, fluffing the feathers on the good wing. Sam blushed and continued, rubbing small circles around the wing joint, and massaging the joint slowly. After another few minutes Gabe had laid down on his stomach and had been able to move his wing around, saying it felt perfect. After a minute he cloaked them, saying he was just going to lay down for a few minutes.

"Ok, hey I'm gonna go-" Sam started.

"No! Don't stop- I mean- keep going... it feels great..." Gabriel stuttered. Sam did as told, slowly rubbing his back and letting his fingernails slide over the thin t-shirt. After a few minutes he saw Gabriels breathing evening out, and he stood up quietly.

"Night Gabe..." Sam whispered, brushing hair out of the archangels face. Gabriel leaned forward a bit, pushing his face into Sams hand. He was still awake but just didn't want to spoil it. He felt a light touch on his cheek and realized Sam was stroking it. He seemed to realized at the same moment Sam had, because Sam quickly pulled back and walked into the other room.

* * *

Gabriel woke to the sound of quiet singing and guitar picks. He looked over at the clock and realized it had only been 10 minutes. He silently stood and tiptoed over to the living room, where he realized it was Sam, playing on a guitar he never knew Sam had. He could hear his singing quietly along to 'how to save a life' by 'the fray'. He smiled as he listened, and was surprised when Sam changed the song he was playing to 'wanted' by 'hunter hayes' and stood hypnotized when Sam started singing louder and he could really hear the true voice in it. He smiled happily, knowing he shouldn't be watching, so he lightly knocked on the wall, making Sam turn around quickly, blushing and pushing the guitar back into the carrying bag it came from.

"Hey- did I wake you up? I mean- I didn't think-"

"No, it's ok, I um... I like the guitar, it's- it was- you have a nice voice." Gabriel spit out finally, looking anywhere but Sams face. They both were silent for a minute before Gabriel decided he had to say something.

"I wish I could play like that..." he stuttered.

"I could... Teach you..." Sam offered.

"Really? I mean- yah! That'd be great!" Gabe said happily, walking over and sitting where Sam was, so that Sam could stand behind him.

"Ok, now put your hand here, and just, move your fingers." Sam said smiling, leaning over his back and holding Gabriel's hand in place on the neck of the instrument. He looked at it, fascinated by the way it sounded. He looked up at Sam, smiling, but the smile faded quickly when he realized they were nose-to-nose. He nervously gulped, and was starting to turn white.

_'What the hell is happening?! It's- I mean I don't fell that way! Do I? No! No I can't! He doesn't! I mean, it would be nice... If I could see those big hazel eyes every day- no! Stop it!' _Gabriel scolded himself.

"I should..." Sam motioned slightly to the other room, but still didn't move.

_'Why am I blushing?! Stop it! No Sam! You are not gay! Much less for an angel! I mean... I just... I mean it's not like he likes me... But then why is he nervous... He can't fell anything for a human, much less a guy...' _Sam scolded himself.

"I should-" Sam started, backing up and hitting a wall as he turned around. Gabriel chuckled, breaking the tension. He quickly put the guitar back, and turned to help Sam up off the floor.

"You ok kiddo?" He laughed.

"Uh- yah! I'm fine! So... You got any plans for pranking my brother later? I mean- I know your probably gonna leave tomorrow..." Sam said sadly.

"Why would I leave?" Gabriel asked, trying not to sound disappointed.

"Because your wing is fixed now- I mean you can stay, I just didn't think you would want to..." Sam explained.

"Yah... I guess your right... But we still have tonight! And I have a perfect idea for your brother..." He said cheekily.

"So what it is?" Sam asked excitedly.

"Well, every angel- or archangel- has a... Quirk... Castiel has a thing about, get this, bubbles. He loves them! So I put 3 bottles of extra-bubble bubble bath in there, and re-wrote the label so it said to use the whole bottle for effect! And my dear brother Castiel should be back and covered in pool water in three, two..." Gabriel counted down, and as he hit one, Cas and Dean walked through the door sopping wet.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go rinse off and then Cas is gonna get in after. You two wanna go down to the hotel buffet after? It's included in the bill for the rooms." Dean explained.

"Uh- sure, I guess, but isn't it kinda suit-and-tie formal?" Sam asked awkwardly.

"Yah, that a problem? Does Samantha need a dress?" Dean asked cheekily.

"Shut up jerk." Sam laughed.

"Bitch." Dean snapped back, slowly smiling as he walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Cas just stood there shivering.

"Oh- Cas! Man, here, stand on your towel." Sam laughed, letting him stand on the towel the hotel gave him. The poor guy was visibly shivering, when dean finally walked out.

"Ok Cas, like I told you. Push down the drain, turn on the water to the warm temperature, rub all over with soap, rinse, get out, dry off, and put on the suit I left in there. Got it?" He asked. Cas shook his head before walking to the bathroom.

"Now we wait..." Gabriel whispered to Sam, who started laughing.

"Are you two drunk?" Dean asked, staring at the laughing men, who were now it tears from thinking of the outcome.

"Wha- no! We just thought of something funny!" Sam said before breaking into laughter again.

"Right..." Dean nodded, walking away and laying on his bed. They had all decided it was better to only have 2 beds, so that the man who payed for the room didn't have to pay so much. After 15 minutes of silence from the bathroom, and Sam having to do breathing techniques to stop laughing, Dean finally decided he should go check on Cas, seeing as he was getting worried.

"Uh Dean, whatcha doing there?" Sam asked cheekily, seeing his brother starting to open the bathroom door.

"Not now Sam! The poor dumbass could've drown!" He snapped back. Sam and Gabe both jumped up and followed him, only to freeze when they saw water on the carpet outside the door. Dean threw the door open and stood half terrified and half just shocked, when all they could see was a pair of eyes inside an enormous mound of bubbles, stretching from the bathtub to the sink, a good 5 feet away.

"Dammit Cas! Your like a thousand years old! Get outta there!" Dean yelled.

"No." Cas said like a cheeky 4 year old, sticking his face out twitch a bubble beard and facial. Sam and Gabriel burst into laughter, not being able to hold it back for any longer. They slowly shut the door, leaving 7 towels they had prepared on the sink, and a very pissed off Dean.

"That was the best thing I've seen since- ever!" Sam yelled, falling back on the bed with Gabriel falling down beside him. After 5 minutes of non-stop laughter, they finally calmed down.

"So, you said every angel pans archangel has a quirk... What's yours?" Sam asked curiously.

"Oh great! I knew this would happen..." Gabriel grinned. After a minute of silence he finally gave in.

"Im ticklish..." He admitted.

"Seriously?" Sam asked, turning on his side to look at Gabe better.

"Yah I know it's stupid-" Gabe said sadly.

"What- no! No weirder than my fear of clowns- damn it... And I just told you I'm afraid of clowns... So I guess today is sharing day..." Sam said quietly.

"Tickle me." Gabe said quickly.

"What?" Sam asked stunned.

"Just trying to get your mind clowns..." Gabe said bashfully, rubbing his neck. Slowly Sam reached out and poked his stomach, making him back up in a fit of giggles. Carefully he started wiggling his fingers more, until it became a full-on tickling war, and Sam had wrapped his arms and legs around Gabriel, making it impossible to run, and tickling his neck and stomach. When Dean and Cas walked back out finally dry and dressed.

"What's going on ladies?" Dean smirked, taking a picture with his phone. He got it at the right moment that they were both laughing, and Sam was wrapped around Gabriels arms and legs, with Gabriel scrunched up to him, with his back on Sams chest, and his head under Sams chin.

"Shut up!" Sam snapped, helping Gabe up off the bed. Gabe snapped his fingers and they were suddenly both in suits, Sam and Gabriel with bow ties, while Dean and Cas had ties.

"Ready to go?" Sam stuttered, looking at Gabe.

"Yah, I think so." He smiled.

* * *

After eating and stuffing themselves with salad, steak, wine, and pie, or in Deans case, a burger, 2 pieces of pie, and beer, they all walked slowly into their room, falling on the beds. Dean left to brush his teeth, followed by Sam, while Cas had already drifted to sleep. Even though technically he didn't need sleep, his vessel did after eating, so he and Dean fell asleep instantly. Sam sat staring at the dark ceiling, Gabriel next to him, and smiled at the thought of the past few days.

"Sam?" Gabriel asked quietly.

"Yah?" He whispered back.

"I... I got something for you..." Gabriel said bashfully, snapping his fingers and pointing to the side table on Sams side. Sam looked curiously as he saw a small black box, with a button and small light bulb on it. He curiously pressed it and gawked at the ceiling when it lit up with a slowly spinning projection of the stars, that looked realistic enough to make Sam look around to make sure he hadn't moved.

"You like it?" Gabe asked shyly.

"Of course not... I love it!" Sam smiled happily, staring at the stars in awe.

"I have to leave by morning..." he said sadly.

"I know..." he responded quietly, moving slightly closer. Gabriel cuddled into his chest, wrapping invisible wings around them.

"Goodnight Sam..." He said sadly, listening to the young hunters heartbeat.

"Goodnight Gabriel." He responded sadly, hugging him closer. After a few minutes he looked down, and saw that Gabriel was asleep. He gently pressed a kiss to the archangels forehead, before sinking into him pillow and drifting off. Gabriel had been awake though, and had listened to the quickening heartbeat, matching his own. Before Sam was completely asleep, he pressed a kiss to his cheek and smiled sadly as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

6 months later-

It was a late Tuesday night, a little after midnight, when Sam heard a knock at Bobby's door. He immediately grabbed his gun and walked to the door, jerking it open, only to stand in shock as Gabriel leaned on the door frame.

"Hey kiddo..." He muttered before collapsing into Sams arms, unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

"Guys! Get in here now!" Sam screamed, running to his room and putting towels down on the bed, before gently laying Gabriel out on top of them. His back was bleeding out extremely quickly, and his looked to be cut open, while his face was bleeding and bruised.

"Sam?! What's wrong- oh my God Cas!" He yelled, seeing the broken angel on Sams bed.

"What the hell happened?!" Dean demanded.

"He showed up at the door and fell on me! Just help me!" He screamed, pulling out the medical kit and the stitches. He ripped off the shirt and started to stitch his back before realizing that he had two long gashes in his back where wings would be.

"Cas can fix him, don't worry-" Dean started.

"No I can't..." Castiel said in a pained voice.

"What the hell do you mean you can't?!" Sam screamed, as Bobby ran fit with more stitches and started on the leg, without asking any questions.

"They took his grace, and physically chopped off his wings. When an angel gets his grace taken, another angel can't heal him." Cas explained. They worked in silent for 3 hours stitching him up as best they could, while Sam washed the blood stains off his skin with a wet rag.

"I think we've done all we can boys, I mean I think all we can do is wait and hope." Bobby said sadly.

"I'll go get us some groceries and pie with Cas, and you stay here With Sam ok?" Dean said quietly to Bobby. Castiel walked slowly over to his fallen brother, a with red eyes, and quietly laid his trenchcoat on top of him. Both Sam and Cas were blinking back tears. Dean stood shocked and finally lead Cas out of the room, while Bobby also left quietly. Only then did Sam start to cry silently. After an hour he got up and grabbed his guitar, and started to strum the same songs he played in the hotel room 6 months ago. He had put a pillow over the window, and turned on the star projector too, and was now silently crying and staring at the barely alive body on his bed. He carefully put the guitar away and took off Gabes clothes, replacing them with a black t-shirt and flannel blue pajama pants. He changed into his pajamas and fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

It had been a 3 weeks and Sam still wouldn't eat more than a few bites of something a day. Dean knew something was wrong, but just made it out to be over-protective-ness. He ran upstairs after hearing a loud thud in Sams room. Cas, Bobby, and Dean all ran in, to see Sam on the floor, with Gabriel on his bed scrunched up in terror.

"It's ok, he just woke up, just go down stairs, I'll bring him down in a second." Sam said quickly, shutting the door behind them.

"Gabriel, it's me, it's Sam, your at Bobby's-" Sam stuttered.

"Sam?" He croaked.

"Yah it's me..." Sam smiled sadly. Immediately Gabe slid out of the bed and crawled over to Sam on the floor, hugging him and starting to cry.

"They took my grace Sammy, and they cut off my wings, and dropped me here..." He sobbed. Sam gently hushed him with quiet shushing noises and repetitive 'it's all gonna be ok' whispers. After half an hour Sam hobbled out of the room, holding Gabriel up with all his strength.

"Gabriel!" Cas smiled, walking over and hugging him gently.

"Hey Cassie... It's good to see you again..." He croaked, starting to cough.

"Can you guys make him some soup or something while I check his back?" Sam offered. The stitches had been taken out but there were nasty scars running along his back still.

"Yah, sure thing kid, Dean, why don't you go get his some extra cans of soup from the store. He's not gonna be able to eat much solid anything for a while." Bobby instructed, leading Dean and Cas to the impala, before warming up some soup on the stove.

"Alright, just sit here ok?" Sam said shakily, taking Gabes shirt of gently and running his fingertips over the scars. Gabriel flinched back, still in terror of anyone getting to him.

"Hold my hand ok? It's just me..." Sam pleaded, before he hesitantly locked hands with Sam, and he tried again. He still flinched, but not as much, and when Sam was satisfied, he gently pulled the shirt back on.

"Here, eat up, you need your strength. I'm gonna go outside and keep watch just in case." Bobby said quickly, leaving the two alone. Gabriel slowly sucked the broth out of the bowl, but almost choked on a piece of carrot. After another 15 minutes, Sam helped him get back upstairs.

"Alright, you need to wash off ok? I'm gonna lay you down here, but I'll be right back, ok?" Sam said comfortingly. Gabe nodded and kept his eyes on the hunter while he turned on the warm water in the tub, and put in some bubble bath so he wouldn't see anything he shouldn't. After helping Gabe get off his shirt he turned around so that he could get off his pants and boxers, and step into the water. Sam turned around slowly to see Gabriel starting to drift to sleep.

"No no no, you gotta stay awake, I gotta wash your hair at least." Sam chuckled, picking up a plastic cup and pouring warm water over his hair, making sure not to get it in his eyes. After massaging his scalp quite shampoo and conditioner, rinsing it off, and letting Gabe wash his body, he got out and got dressed until he just needed help with his shirt. His arms were still too sore and Sam didn't trust his skin to be able to stretch much yet. After showing Gabriel how to brush his teeth properly, he helped him lay in the bed, and started to leave the room.

"No!" Gabriel yelled after him. Sam turned to see Gabe, looking like a terrified child, and staring at Sam with a pleading look. He strummed around and carefully put a pillow over the window, and turning on the star projector. After only 2 minutes Gabriel had gone to sleep.

_'I can't just leave him now. I already let him leave once and this happened, he's still just learning how to be human... I gotta take care of him... Even if no one else approves...' _Sam thought sadly, smiling a real smile for the first time in 6 months.

* * *

It was 8:00 when Sam woke up after hearing a terrified scream come from the other side of the bed. He jumped up, seeing Gabe huddled in a corner, with this hands over his head, and his face pressed to his knees, crying and hyperventilating. Sam immediately got up and sat down on the floor a few feet away, reaching out a hand. After Gabriel realized who it was, he ran and nearly tackled Sam, grabbing on as tight as he could.

"You were dead- they killed you- they made me watch- and they just kept bringing you back over and over-" he sobbed, starting to hyperventilate worse and getting light headed.

"No, they didn't hurt me, it's ok, it was a nightmare, I'm right there ok? Your safe now, and I'm ok, but you gotta calm don't, ok? Just breathe, in and out, in and out..." Sam repeated, rubbing him back as he pulled the shorter man up on the bed. Dean peeked his head in and Sam nodded, letting him know everything was ok, and after a few minutes the choking noises turned into slow, steady breathing. He gently laid Gabriel down, never letting him go, and for the rest on the night everything was peaceful.

* * *

Gabriel woke the next morning to a steady breath in his hair, and smiled after realizing it was Sam. Slowly Sam stirred and moved so he was face-to-face with him.

"Morning" he smiled, rubbing his hair out of his face, which only made it worse. He slowly stood up and helped the shorter man limp down stairs, where Dean was trying to teach Cas to make waffles. After an hour of failed attempts, he finally got it right, and they all ate quietly, even though Gabe only ate a few bites. Dean was glad his brother was eating again, Cas was glad his brother was getting better, and Bobby was glad his adopted family was getting better. Overall everything was looking up, until 3 days later...

* * *

Dean had taken Cas and Bobby out on a case, while Sam and Gabriel left town for the day to get Gabriel checked up on at the Doctors office. As soon as they walked into the office and Gabe saw a small table and they told him to lay down. Gabriel literally fainted right there.

"Gabriel? Gabriel Novak?! Samuel is he alright?" the nurse asked.

"He's terrified of doctors, you may need to strap him down just for the exam, cause when he wakes up it may get ugly." Sam explained, the nurse quickly told him which room to follow her to, and they strapped him down just as he was waking up.

"No, not again no! NO!" he screamed, starting to cry and try to break out.

"Gabe, it's ok! I'm right here! Everything's fine!" Sam explained, trying to calm him down.

"Don't let them hurt me! Please! Just help me!" He begged, starting hot get hysterical.

"Gabe were at the doctor, no one will hurt you, ok? Your gonna be fine!" Sam said again. Gently pulling a small razor blade from his pocket. He had melted down an angel blade into bullets and a razor, just for these things.

"Nurse? Yah, he's extremely religious... And he thinks the gang that muffled him were demons, and he believes demons are trying to trap him. Will you prick your finger on this just so he can see your human? I know it sounds odd but it's the only thing that's gonna calm his down..." Sam said as calmly as possible.

"Well... I guess it's a little strange... But I guess I can do that..." She said after a moment. She pulled out a tissue, a bandaid, and took the razor from Sam. She looked at Gabe, and gently slices her finger across it. She immediately rinsed it off, and dried it with the tissue, before putting the bandaid on the small cut. Gabe immediately relaxed, nodding at Sam. He tapped his shoulder lightly before unstrapping the leather bindings on his wrists and ankles. The rest of the appointment went normally, and after an hour they left.

"Sam?" Gabriel said quietly later that night, as they were laying in bed.

"Yah?" He said, turning towards him. He hadn't realized they were so close and visibly gulped as he felt the breath on his face.

"I... I mean I wanted to say... To tell you..." he stuttered, before giving up and crashed his lips into Sams. Sam flailed for a second, and Gabriel pulled away, realizing he hadn't done the right thing. Immediately he ran down stairs, and sat down on the couch, starting to shake. Sam realized what happened and chased him down, jumping on top of him and pinning him down.

"Sam stop! What are you doing?!" Gabriel yelled, before Sam smashed his lips against Gabes, making him go limp against the hunter. They flipped around so Gabriel was laying on top of Sams chest, legs tangled together, before he let Sams tongue into his mouth, moaning into the kiss. He knew what was happening, but didn't know if it was real or not. So he let it happen. Let it feel real. And when he heard the front door open he knew it wasn't a dream, because if it had been he would have kept going. But they both froze, turning to see Dean, Cas, and Bobby, all standing in the doorway, jaws hanging open.

"I owe you 50 bucks son, I thought it would be another week." Bobby said, simply walking away. Cas tilted his head, staring at them both.

"Is this what happened... after what the pizza man did?" Cas asked in his usual unchanging voice. Dean still stood shell-shocked, before finally being able to shut his mouth, before trying to say something again.

"Yah Cas... I'll explain later... And Bobby I'll collect that 50 now please... And you two, just go have sex already, I can't take the googly-eyes anymore!" Dean yelled sarcastically, walking away. But not before he shot a smile back at Sam, winking in acceptance. Sam shrugged before kissing him again, pulling away with a smile.

"So I'm guessing the weird butterfly feeling is a good thing?" Gabriel asked hopefully.

"Yah, it's the best feeling to have... Unless you have a stomach bug, then it's probably not good..." Sam said laughing.

"So... What now?" Gabriel hesitated.

"I saw we go book a motel, and sleep there?" Sam suggested, smirking.

"Oh-OH! Yah! I think that sounds... Really good..." He grinned back.

"Get out already!" Dean yelled from the kitchen.

"Jerk!" Gabriel yelled.

"OHHHH!" Sam shouted, laughing, before kissing him again.

"So should we make bets on Jody and Bobby yet?" Dean whispered.

"I think that would be wise." Castiel responded, before Dean leaned over and kissed him.

"Cause no one can bet on us anymore, or them." He motioned, only to look back and realize they had left for the motel.


End file.
